1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensing rapid changes in wind conditions and modifying the wind power installation structure based on such changes and in one specific embodiment, it relates to transmitting those changes to multiple wind power installations based on information sensed at a different wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on their respective size and power design wind power installations are relatively expensive capital investment items which are to be protected from ruin, damage or other causes which bring about failure of a wind power installation if the long service life promised for the wind power installation is to be attained. At the same time in relation to wind power installations there is always a wish to operate them at the maximum possible power output so that it is also possible to achieve an energy yield of maximum magnitude. Both aims, namely the long service life on the one hand and the highest possible energy yield on the other hand are in part in diametrically opposite relationship, but ultimately it would admittedly be basically possible for a wind power installation also to be operated partially in the overload range, whereby the energy yield thereof is increased, but at the same time this would also result in a marked curtailment in the service life. If in contrast a wind power installation is operated only in quite low wind speed ranges then the installation is certainly protected better than others, but it is inadequate from the point of view of its energy yield.